Summer Love is the Best
by Ninja19
Summary: Its summer and Sora wants to fall in love with someone, his best friend Riku is already in love with someone but won't tell Sora who it is. Then one day a newcomer name roxas comes for the summer, and he takes a liken to Sora. Will this be Sora's chance of love or will someone get in the way? Boy x Boy, shounen ai. Might turn rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Its was the summer, the time what you can do whatever you want. But sadly sora didn't what to do anything but find something. And that was love. As cheesy as it sounds he always wanted to fall in love with someone, like in the fairy tales.

He was walking with his best friend riku, down the sidewalk thinking of what to do for summer.

"Any ideas?" sora wondered.

"Nope nothing at all" he let out a sign.

Most of their friends have left Destiny Island for the summer. Kairi went to her hometown in Radiant Garden to visit her grandparents. Wakka and tidus both left to a blitzball camp to work on their skills. Namine decided to visit her cousin xion. Selphie just wanted to get out of Destiny Island for the hell of it and go somewhere else for a change.

"Can't believe everyone left" sora exclaimed annoyed. Without the others it would get boring since they all hang out together in a way.

"Not everyone. Axel is still here" riku said correcting him.

The brunette stared at riku with the expression that read 'are you serious!', it's not that sora didn't like axel, he's cool and funny but he tends to go over board on ideas and loves to tease and torture sora just for fun. He almost burn him by proving he can do a fire trick! Which failed!.

"Why of all people! Axel!"

"Calm down sora. It's not like he'll do any harm besides he must have things to do."

"That's where your wrong riku! He has nothing to do so he will find me and pull more pranks on me than ever! And probably for the whole summer." he said as a matter of fact and paranoid.

Riku rolled his aqua eyes. And continue walking, with sora behind him suspicious that axel might be around.

The other teen signs, "sora if it makes you feel better, I'll guard you from him."

"Really! You will!?" he said happily.

"Yes now quit acting silly and lets g-" he couldn't finish due to the brunette tackling him and thanking him happily.

"Your the best RIKU!"

He let out a laugh before replying " Yeah I know"

They both were heading to sora's house so they can play video games like they use to. It got quiet since neither weren't talking but sora broke the silence with a question.

"Hey riku. Have you ever been in love?" he ask innocently with a hint of embarrassment.

Riku's eyes widen in surprise, the question caught him off guard. "What?"

"You heard me!" the brunette was already embarrassed saying it, he didn't want to say it twice.

He scratch behind his neck awkwardly, "Yes and no."

"What that's not even possible?" sora said confused.

This was getting embarrassing for riku, he never like talking about this stuff and with sora it's more ironic really.

"I have been in love with someone but that person is out of my reach, so I try to brush off my feelings since nothing will come out of it. And I won't take rejection very well." he explained with a tone of sadness.

Sora didn't want to pry who it was, riku would have told him if he wanted the brunette to know. He smiled to the older teen, "don't give up riku, keep trying. That person may love you back, and if not I'll help you find someone you truly deserved" he grabbed riku by the neck sounding determined.

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "Coming from you it sounds weird!"

They both were laughing. Although sora did have curiosity who riku liked?

"Well at least you love someone! I want to fall in love too, but I guess I have yet to meet that someone" sora said signing.

Riku narrowed his aqua eyes, he was about to speak when they heard some loud noises and people saying 'get him'.

Both stopped walking when they saw the main bully seifer fighting someone. A blonde boy neither knew who he was.

"Come on riku we gotta help" Riku agreed and both took off to stop seifer.

As they came a closer look, it was two against one. Seifer had his own little gang. The blonde looked like he got a few punches on his face. That wasn't fair.

Sora and riku both got in front of the blonde to protect him. Making seifer angry.

"Out of my way! Unless you want a beating" he said pissed.

"Two against one that's not fair seifer" sora shouted.

"So what this kid was asking for it, NO GET OUT OF MY WAY" he was getting closer.

Riku chuckled, "did you forget what happened last time? Or should I refresh your memory" he popped his knuckles to prove a point.

Seifer gulped he remember the last time he fought with riku, he ended up with a few broken ribs and a black eye. So he never got close to him again.

He tsk then left with his gang saying its worthless to waste their time on these losers.

Sora went to the blonde to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern.

The blonde was looking on the ground, almost as if ashamed.

"yeah I'm fine" he muttered.

Riku didn't bother helping since sora is better at doing those kind of things.

"What's your name? I'm SORA." he said happily.

Finally the blonde looked up directly looking into sora's blue eyes. "I'm Roxas" he replied smiling as well.

Sora was speechless this guy was so beautiful. He was observing him, his eyes were also blue except they were darker.

Riku noticed sora was staring at roxas which irritated him. He pushed him aside and was being a little rude to roxas.

"Where are you from?" he questioned which sounding rude.

Roxas's smile quickly faded and had an anger looked.

"And why would I tell you?"

The other teen's eyebrow twitch in anger too.

This blonde has a cocky attitude. Good thing sora noticed the tension and talked with roxas.

"So where are you from roxas?" he wondered curiously.

"I'm from Traverse Town and only here for summer" he answered to sora which pissed off riku.

Their summer just got interesting with the newcomer roxas.


	2. Chapter 2

After saving roxas from seifer, sora decided for the blonde to hang with them much to riku's dismay. There was some tension between them but like always sora wasn't aware of it.

"So roxas what brings you to the islands?" sora asked curiously.

Roxas paused thinking. "I wanted to see a different serenity, wanted to see the ocean, sunsets, and whatever there is to offer."

"Wow that's good, well here its a beautiful paradise! You will love it for sure!" sora said smiling goofy.

He couldn't help but laugh, "You're an interesting fella aren't you" he said smirking. Riku's eyebrow twitch in slight anger.

"Well I wouldn't say interesting but thanks!"

So the trio went to a park since sora didn't want to go home anymore, he wanted to get to know the blonde more.

But as they arrived, sora groaned who he saw that was there too. Axel.

Sora was about to make a quick getaway when axel saw them. Too late!

"Yo riku, sora!" he said grinning.

The brunette got in back of riku quickly, making the roxas confuse.

"And who is this cutie?" axel said looking at the blonde.

Both riku and sora knew axel is bisexual, well almost everybody was due to being curious. But when most tried it out they decided that they were straight after all. But axel loved both genders, mostly guys so he decided to stick to it.

"This is roxas, you can hang with him" riku said flatly. Making roxas glared at him, which riku ignored.

"Actually I'm going to hang with sora!" he grabbed sora by the waist, surprising the brunette.

Riku gritted his teeth. Who did this guy think he is?

"Well why not hang with me I'll make your night wild" he said in flirting manner. Looking at roxas.

"That sounds fun but I'll pass on the offer" roxas said sarcastic.

"Playing hard to get huh!? Well just watch I'll make you mine soon" he said staring in roxas's dark blue eyes.

Sora and riku felt awkward and just wanted to leave, but sora couldn't due to roxas hand on his waist. He started to blush because he just realized how close they are.

"Good luck because someone already stole my heart" he said grinning, looking at sora who was lost in his own thoughts.

Both riku and axel jaw drop in shock. Did he just say what he just said?

"Really!?" axel said completely surprise, sure sora was cute and innocent but he wouldn't make a move on him. And that's only because he was protected by riku, so unless he wants a good beating he rather stay away. He rather mess around with him for fun instead!

"Yeah! Your not my type" roxas said flatly. Making axel, who was still speechless, looked as if he was stabbed in the back.

Sora finally back to reality decided to say something to know who roxas type is, he is completely curious and still dense to know who he meant.

"What is your type roxas?" smiling and manage to get away from the blonde's grip.

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle, the brunette was defiantly interesting alright. Riku however, mentally face palm himself due to sora being so damn dense! But he knows roxas had token a liken to sora and he needed to put a stop to that.

"Well my type is... cute, adorable, funny, helpful... and kind-hearted" he said to everyone but the answer was mostly going to sora, since that type is sora! "Wow that sounds like an amazing person roxas, hope you find someone like that!"

"I think I already did" he said seriously looking into sora's blue eyes, making the brunette confuse. Riku now was pissed.

Axel then smirk, "don't waste your time kid. I would have tried but decided not too because of him" he said pointing to riku, who glared at axel for mentioning it.

"So just stick to me instead" again saying in a flirtatious matter.

The blonde looked away from sora, to look at axel slightly annoyed. There was bad vibes between them.

"No thanks! And I'm going to keep trying and no one is going to stop me or get in my way!" he glared to both riku and axel, he grabbed sora's wrist and went to go play in the swings and slides.

Sora was confused, completely oblivious at what the others were talking about. Who were they talking about? And roxas has someone he love's too! Poor sora he needs to look for someone too to love. Too bad he can't see it.

But that can wait, he was going to play with roxas! He loved playing at the swings it made him feel like a kid again.

Axel watch sora and roxas took off to the play area, he was completely smitten by roxas. He wants him but how? He's in love with sora. He took a glance at riku to see him with an angry expression on him. Wow.

Riku on the other hand, was having some inner turmoil with himself. He knows sora didn't know who they were talking since he is sometimes dense, but if roxas confessed to him. What could happen? He didn't want to find out so he needed to do something and fast. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice axel talking to him.

"What?" manage to say gritting his teeth. He wasn't in the mood for humor or axel telling him something annoying. Especially about this situation!

"I said you look pissed" axel grinned.

"No shit!" he said loudly sarcastic.

"What are you going to do?"

"I could say the same fucking thing for you!"

"Simple. Like I said, I'm going to make him mine" saying it with confidence.

Riku rolled his eyes, he obviously forgot what roxas said earlier.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

Riku signs. "I'm going to confess."

"About time!"


End file.
